1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to automobile racing safety equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the current invention relate to a quick release device for attaching a tether to a safety helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head and neck support (HANS) device is a structure that is worn around the neck and over the shoulders of a race car driver while racing. The driver's helmet is connected to the HANS device with a tether in order to reduce the likelihood or severity of head and/or neck injuries in the event of a crash or collision. The tethering of the helmet to the HANS device generally prevents extended forward motion of the helmet (and head) relative to the HANS device. The tether may slidably couple to the rear of a collar portion of the HANS device and generally allows the driver to rotate his head from side to side. The tether may include an elongated flat strap with two latches—one latch secured at each end of the tether. Each latch connects to an anchor on the helmet.
Typically, the latch includes a pair of elongated, spaced apart rails. The rails have a circular or oval space between them at a proximal end of the latch and are parallel to one another and joined together at a distal end. The diameter of the circular space is generally greater than the distance between the rails in the parallel portion. The anchor typically includes a cylindrical or oval stud positioned on top of a post at the base of the anchor. The stud is of greater diameter than the post. The latch is attached to the anchor by placing the circular or oval space on the stud and aligning it with the post. The latch is then pulled or slid parallel to the surface of the helmet until the distal end of the latch contacts the post. The latch cannot be pulled away from the surface of the helmet because the surface normal motion of the rails is blocked by the stud of the anchor. The latch may be removed from the anchor by pushing or sliding it parallel to the surface of the helmet until the proximal end contacts the post and the circular or oval space may slide over the stud.
This type of latch and anchor may be difficult for the driver to utilize because typically the driver is already wearing a helmet and gloves when attempting to tether the helmet to the HANS device. Attaching the latch to the anchor is challenging because the driver has to align the circular or oval space of the latch with the stud. Furthermore, the latch may rotate while it is attached to the anchor without the driver being aware of the direction to which the latch has turned. As a result, each time the driver tries to remove the latch, he may have to slide it in a different direction in order to remove it. Thus, this type of latch and anchor may present problems to the driver both when attaching the latch and when removing it.